A leap of faith
by LarissaP
Summary: Scully briefly reflects on the path that led her to her son and Mulder. Followed by a story of William's first birthday!!! Warning: Pure fluff


TITLE: A leap of faith  
  
RATING: PG  
  
SPOILERS: n/a  
  
DISCLAIMER: The x files belong to Chris Carter, 1013, and Fox.  
  
FEEDBACK: LarissaPMulder@hotmail.com Please R/R  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wrote this as a little glimpse into the perfect life Mulder and Scully should be living happily with their son. Chris Carter, I love you, but you better make up for all the terrible things you've done to the characters in the movie!!!! The whole concept of William, was..uh..(I won't elaborate) but then once I *liked* the idea of them having a kid, you made him go away!! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....  
  
  
  
I came to a fork in the road. One way I knew what I would pass. The other was uncertain, but it beckoned to me. I took a leap of faith.  
  
I became a game piece, hoping I would land in the right square, but sometimes I ended up in the wrong one, leaving my fate in the hands of the players. I could've pulled out of the game, but I was too determined to win. I took a leap of faith.  
  
I've been knocked down more times than Tyson had knocked out his opponents. But I come right back, unlike Holyfield's ear. I could've been put out of the game forever with an inexorable fatal punch. But I held my fists up. I took a leap of faith.  
  
I lost. The one person that gave me the strength to find faith was gone. The child that was my, *our*gift for our strength, was gone. I reached down to the depths of my spirits and found the faith that led me down this path to begin with and thrived on it, holding on to hope. I took a leap of faith.  
  
My love returned to me, fate took control. We kept our heads high and took a leap of faith. We found our son and now we simply live.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Balloons and confetti polluted Margaret Scully's house. William sat in his high chair with a party hat on and a bib that read 'Grandma's little angel'. Mulder hit the light switch, and Scully carried a cake with a candle in the shape of a one nicely centered over to the baby's tray. Mulder wrapped his arm around Scully, and Margaret put her arm around  
  
Mulder, and they sang happy birthday.  
  
William dug his hands into the cake and made happy-baby-noises and clapped as his Mother, father, and grandmother sang to him, sending pieces of cake flying into the air as he slapped his hands together. Margaret flipped the lights back on and Scully bent down and kissed her son on the cheek. William, with a handful of cake, patted her face., which sent Mulder and Margaret into uncontrollable giggles.  
  
Scully slyly stood and turned to Mulder. "You think that's funny?" she asked with a straight face. Mulder, still giggling, shook his head. "Come here!" Scully threw herself at him and rubbed her face against his, covering him in the white icing. Both laughing, Mulder put his arms around her waist and leaned in for a vanilla-flavored kiss. Scully reached behind her and scooped a chunk of cake into her hand and quickly wiped it on to her mother's face who stood next to them laughing hysterically. The two, still lip-locked laughed and Mulder picked her up and tickled her playfully. William let out a high-ptched squeal to let them now he wanted attention. Mulder put Scully down and she stroked William's hair with the back of her hand.  
  
"L is for the way you look at me." Scully sang.  
  
"O is for the only one I see." Mulder added.  
  
"V is very, very, extraordinary." Mulder, Scully and Margaret all sang together as they looked at William.  
  
"E is even more than anyone that you adore." Mulder belted out in solo.  
  
"Love was made for you and me." Scully sang, her eyes locked with Mulders.  
  
He leaned in for another kiss while Margaret picked up William. Mulder and Scully pulled apart and grinned happily. William reached out for his parents and Scully took him from her mother. Mulder and Scully both kissed either side of his cheeks simultaneously.  
  
"Happy birthday William." Scully whispered into her son's ear. 


End file.
